Infinitas posibilidades
by Momoleft
Summary: Shoto siempre a mirado a menos a los humanos, seres impuros y almas corrompidas que no merecían su tiempo, o así fue hasta que conoció al pequeño niño que abrió un mundo repleto de nuevos conocimientos. Porque un nuevo día, es una nueva posibilidad, e Izuku creo para él infinitas posibilidades. ¡TodoDeku! ¡One-shot! Especial vampiros por Halloween.


**Infinitas posibilidades**

 **One-shot**

Mi madre solía siempre meditar en voz alta, pensar en aquellas cosas que atesoraba en su corazón siendo el miedo y la inseguridad la que me propiciaba un mar de acciones y pensamientos en cabeza haciéndome dudar de mi propia existencia.

Tengo el recuerdo de mi madre mirando las estrellas, mientras el fuego de una vela iluminaba su blanco rostro mientras sus platinadas hebras se movían ante un encantador movimiento de la brisa de la ventana. Ella siempre se había cuestionado nuestra existencia, si estábamos aquí con aquel don tan poco común con tal de hacer algo para ayudar a los seres inferiores que nos rodean, yo solía decirle que no comprendía el porque era tan importante mantenernos lejos de los humanos, sus ojos grises y amables me miraban gentiles y solían repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez.

─ _Los humanos son afortunados, ellos pueden decir que una vida bien empleada produce un dulce y encantador sueño eterno del cual no hay arrepentimientos_ ─ me sonrió─, _nos hemos mantenido ajenos a ellos puesto que nuestro vivir es cruel e insensato. Nuestros corazones pueden ser arrancados por un humano y no por un deseo inhóspito, más bien por un final no deseado_ ─ me acarició el rostro con dulzura─, _nunca te acerques a los humanos Shoto, ya que la muerte al llevarse un alma humana, se lleva dos corazones con ella._

No lo entendía en ese entonces, y aun no lo entiendo ahora. Mis hermanos me dicen que los humanos son peligrosos porque son crueles y salvajes, pero siento que mi madre en aquel momento quería transmitirme un pensamiento diferente al de mis hermanos, al de mi padre.

Un pensamiento que no logro comprender.

Nunca negare que los humanos siempre se me han sido indiferentes, para mí, que he visto como su raza ha evolucionado, los considero simples seres impuros. O por lo menos eso es lo que se me incentivó a creer.

Mi familia es pura, de sangre pura, no hay mezcla humana en nosotros, poseemos el don de una vida longeva y podemos brindas este don a humanos si se nos place, pero ellos, serían impuros ya que presentaron un pasado corrompido haciéndolos más susceptibles a desear devorar a los de sus propia especie.

Son débiles, diría mi padre.

Mi madre dudosa de nuestra existencia diuturna, decidió acabar con su curiosidad dando inicio a una vida corrompida por el deseo de ayudar. Mi padre la expulso al momento que ella mordió a un niño transmitiendo su veneno con el fin de salvarle la vida de una epidemia que devoraba al hombre, acabando con su posible existencia. El niño se volvió un peligro, dominado por el veneno de nuestra especie el infante devoró a sus hermanos mientras dormían, desgarrando sus gargantas matando a sus padres con una fuerza inhumana, naciendo así los _nosferatum._

Los _nosferatum_ son solo humanos longevos los cuales ceden al veneno que transmitimos a su sangre, su cerebro se hincha generando un colapso en sus neuronas impidiendo que piensen con claridad causando que cedan a sus instintos primitivos. Comer, dormir, coger. Son diuturnos, como nosotros, pero la diferencia es que son más débiles, su piel sufre de polimorfia ante la luz, son sensibles a cualquier alimento es por ello que solo pueden ingerir carne cruda y la sangre transmitiendo todos los nutrientes que su cuerpo necesita; la fruta y las verduras no son digeridas por su sistema. Su vida se puede extinguir, son longevos, no inmortales, ellos son igual de frágiles que los humanos, la gran diferencia es que nuestro veneno les permite una regeneración celular sobre el promedio natural.

El nacimiento de _nosferatum_ genero el caos, dando conocimiento a los humanos de nuestra existencia.

Pese a ello, me he mantuve ajeno, esto a hizo mi vida aburrida, nunca conocí a un humano, había visto miles de especies, pero según mi padre, los humanos son un desperdicio de tiempo ya que son la única especie que nace con un instinto salvaje sediento de poder de superioridad al punto que matar a sus iguales por capricho.

Creo que es la única especie que mata sin necesidad.

En aquella edad ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para comprender lo que son los humanos y cuan peligrosos son, es por ello que mantuve ajeno a su existencia.

Jamás me entrometí, no me consideraba un ser curioso, ni menos interesados en las cosas de los seres ajenos a mí.

O así era.

Fue una tarde de verano, el sol nos irradia con su luz a medidas que mi hermano Natsu se abalanza de rama en rama entre los arboles persiguiendo a una manada de siervos salvajes para la cena, pese a ser el menor, soy el más rápido y sin problemas le sobrepaso.

Mis hermanos son seres iguales a mí. Natsu es una persona entrometida, insensata e impertinente, mi hermana Fuyumi posee un alma pura y caritativa, débil ante el sufrimiento y mi hermano mayor, él es diferente, es un ser curioso y ciertamente sádico ante el dolor, su curiosidad lo separó de nosotros. Se marchó con el fin de conocer más de la cultura humana, mi hermano suele decirme que Touya ha sucumbido a la magia negra y ha creaba seres malignos e inferiores, no sabía si creerle, tampoco le había ido a visitar ya que su hogar está más allá de los limites.

Mi padre había generado áreas limitantes que se encuentran en las zonas boscosas, estas áreas nos separan de los humanos y por el miedo de los cuentos que rumorean del bosque en el pueblo humano ─ al parecer se encontraba "encantado" ─ ningún humano se adentraba en estos sectores. Era mejor así, nos ahorraban problemas y solo debíamos preocuparnos de compartir por la comida con el clan de lobos Bakugo.

Me separé en algún punto de mi hermano, los venados desaparecieron entre las hierbas y quede solo en el mar verde que era aquel hermoso bosque que nos pertenecía como especie. Sentí un tenue olor salado en el aire captando mi atención al momento en que la caricia de la ventolina afronta aquella cicatriz en mi lado izquierdo de mi rostro producto de las constantes discusiones con mi padre sobre el regreso de mi madre.

Era un olor suave que va más allá de lo más profundo del bosque llegando a las áreas prohibidas para nosotros, intenté ignorarlo, pero algo en mi pecho me incentiva a continuar por aquel camino.

 _No era curiosidad, no soy curioso._

Escudriñe desde la copa de un árbol aquel ser que producía aquel extraño olor salado y no pude evitar sentir cierto desconcierto al ver a un niño, era la primera vez que veo a un niño que no hubieran sido mis hermanos en nuestra época infantil.

Estaba llorando mientras se envolvía con sus brazos sus piernas dando leves espasmos producto de su llanto, estaba oculto entre sus extremidades, podía apreciar como su pequeño y delicado torso se movía a causa de sus infantiles sollozos. Tenía múltiples hematomas en sus blanca piel de sus piernas, solo podía ver su oscuro cabello que parecían competir con la misma noche.

Guardé silencio, apreciaba lo pequeño que es, parecía un pequeño conejo y yo me sentí como un vil lobo que podía simplemente romperle el cuello con un solo movimiento, acabaría con su vida en un instante y ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

Me moví hipnotizado por sus espasmos infantiles causando un crujido que captó su atención, cesando su llanto y quedando inmóvil, lentamente levantó su rostro hacia mí. Nuestras vistas se encontraron, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban como una estrella producto de las lágrimas, poseía unas marcas extrañas en sus mejillas que nunca había visto, su piel blanca compite con la nieve y el marfil. Era un niño que ante mis ojos parecía haber sido esculpido en arcilla.

Cerré los ojos entrando en conciencia de mi anormal curiosidad, eso no me incumbía.

Me pare en la rama en que me encontraba y decido ir donde mi hermano, debía estar buscándome y si veía a este niño de seguro le mataría.

─¡E-Espere! ─chilló a mis espaldas, miré por sobre mi hombro, se encontraba de pie mirándome suplicante─ S-Señor ¿M-Me ayuda? ─ me quedé en silencio ante su pregunta, jugaba con sus manos y tras un par de segundos se limpió las lágrimas─. M-Me perdí, y no sé cómo volver a casa.

─No es mi problema─ dije tajante delimitando nuestras diferencias, ante mi forma tan tosca de responder el pequeño retrocedió asustado.

─P-Por favor─ mustió bajito mientras miraba sus rojos zapatas que se hundían entre las hierbas.

Estaba decidido a irme cuando una vez más el olor salado invadió mis sentidos, estaba llorando una vez más. Miré por sobre mi hombro y vi la horrible imagen del pequeño siendo un mar de lágrimas, estaba asustado, no debía tener más de 8 quizás 6 años.

La imagen de mi madre diciéndome que nunca me acercara a un humano volvía a mi mente, pero ella arriesgó su libertad con tal de salvar a uno, supuse que debería por lo menos llevarlo a casa o los lobos acabarían con él. Suspiré pesado y con sutileza me dejé caer ante él, sus ojos verdes me miraron confundidos e intimidados ante mi persona.

─¿Dónde vives? ─ pregunté en un tono plano que logró sacar una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Tenía 6, él mismo me lo dijo cuando caminaba a mi lado entre las frondosas áreas del bosque, el crepitar de las hojas bajo mis pies retumban en mis oídos al igual que su alegre y chillona voz. Era un niño muy tímido pero irradiaba alegría que parecía chocar contra mi silencio y mi seriedad, aprecié cada movimiento torpe que realizaba al moverse, sus piernas se rasmillaban por cada rama que le tocaba, avanzaba con sus brazos extendidos buscando un equilibro que al parecer no poseía por naturaleza, su ojos viajaba de lado a lado explorando cada cosa y esquivando mi presencia.

Mi silencio al parecer le intimidaba.

─¡Muchas gracias señor! ─me chilló al llegar al final del bosque viéndose a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña que yacía solitaria entre las enormes praderas a las afueras de la zona boscosa. Nunca había visto una pradera, los colores de las flores resplandecían entre el césped y había un olor a leña quemada que invadió mis pulmones, debían provenir de su hogar─. Señor puede venir conmigo y mi mamá le hará algo de comer para usted.

─No gracias─ musité educado y distante, la sonrisa del menor se borró─, no vuelvas al bosque, los lobos pueden matarte.

Me miró dolido de seguro por la frialdad de mis palabras, pero era la única forma de que ese niño no volviera a meterse en problemas. Dicho lo que deseaba decir, volteé y comencé a adentrarme al bosque, mis pies destruían las hojas en el suelo que producto del viento habían terminado entre la tierra. Me detuve con brusquedad al escuchar un crujido a mis espaldas, miré con el ceño fruncido aquel pequeño que yacía oculto tras una roca mirándome con sus enormes ojos.

─Te veo, vete a casa─ le ordené un tanto molesto por su insistencia.

─¿Cuál es su nombre? ─ me preguntó oculto.

─Vete, a, casa─ dije enfatizando cada palabra, pero me miró curioso y se mantuvo en su lugar firme, me di cuenta que ya no me temía, di un suspiro cansado, los niños no son lo mío─. Todoroki Shoto.

─Yo me llamo Midoriya Izuku─ mustió con una sonrisa─, muchas gracias señor Todoroki por traerme a casa.

─De nada, ahora vuelve─ dije tajante, pero no se movió─¿Y ahora qué?

─¿Nos volveremos a ver señor?

Me quede en silencio ante su pregunta, no, debí responder con un rotundo no. Estaba prohibido y además era peligroso, si mi padre o mis hermanos se enteraban podía poner en peligro al niño y además de ganarme un asqueroso y molesto discurso de lo peligroso que eran los humanos.

Pero sus ojos, sus enormes ojos verdes me derrotaron.

─Es posible─ mentí intentado ahorrarme el puchero infantil que podía generar el decirle la verdad. ─otro día.

─¡Qué bien! Un nuevo día es una nueva posibilidad─ me canturreo risueño.

Sus ojos brillaban como el mismo sol, logrando incomodarme un momento, me miraban esperanzados e inocentes dejando a flor de piel el interés que presentaba de poder volverme a ver.

Sin decir adiós, sin decir alguna mentira más, me marche con el niño agitando sus manos en el aire agradeciendo mi amabilidad y lo buena persona que era, esperando poder volvernos a ver.

Mi mente divagó semanas en mi hogar, intentando olvidar aquellos ojos esperanzados y agradecidos, me veían como alguna clase de héroe y no hice nada más que guiarlo por el bosque asegurándome que ningún animal le matara en el camino.

Cedí a mi recién nacida curiosidad. Comencé a verle, no me presentaba mayor interés, pero algo en mi quería verle.

Nos veíamos las tardes, algunas veces en las noches. Izuku llegaba a todas las reuniones con dibujos de mí, donde estaba detallado mi cabello de dos tonalidades y mi heterocormancia, mi alargada capa negra junto a mi traje de la misma tonalidad, siempre dibujaba cosas en donde yo era el héroe, en donde yo solía salvarle. Me era indiferente su alegría, me era indiferente su entusiasmo.

 _Su presencia me es indiferente._

No me importaba su vida, pero no negaba que el que faltase a una de nuestras tantas reuniones me perturbaba, me molestaba.

Los humanos eran malos, eso lo mantenía presente.

Lo veía como un ser cruel por enfermarse y faltar a nuestros encuentros. Como un ser ruin por sonreírme al verme en su ventana mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la fiebre, un ser tramposo por guardar silencio mientras me miraba desde su cama arropado debido al resfriado que parecía torturarle. Él era un ser perverso, porque pese a estar enfermo mantenía una cálida y encantadora sonrisa, que se me hacía adorable.

Estaba sucumbiendo a sus encantos infantiles, y eso me aterraba.

Me aterraba como aquella noche, la primera y única noche en que Izuku falto a una de nuestras tantas reuniones movía mi mano sobre su rostro acariciando aquellos tierno y pequeños rizos que adornaban su afiebrada frente, el cómo sus pecas resaltaban por su enternecedor sonrojo me revolvía el estómago, el cómo sus ojos parecían hipnotizados por mi presencia.

Se me estrujaba el corazón con cada sonrisa que me dedica.

Izuku era un ser maligno.

Y su maldad creció con los años, con su madures, su cuerpo delicado se volvió firme y más grande, sus rasgos infantiles y dulces perduraron enloqueciendo mis sentidos, su aroma se volvió una droga para mi olfato. Izuku era malvado, era cruel y despiadado.

─¡Todoroki-kun! ─ Abrí mis ojos para ver que a los pies del árbol en el que me encontraba, había un muchacho de brillantes ojos de resplandeciente cuerpo de 16 años que me miraba con una enorme y amable sonrisa─. Le traje soba.

Sonreí ante lo último y me dejé caer con cuidado frente a él, recibiendo mí plato humano favorito que Izuku hacía para mí como obsequio.

Izuku se volvió mi obsesión, había crecido bastante mientras que yo no había envejecido ni un poco, y eso me preocupaba, mientras yo mantenía mi apariencia común, Izuku crecía, envejecía y en algún punto moriría.

─¡Mire! ─ detuve el camino de los exquisitos fideos a mi boca para mirar un hermoso dibujo de una flor en el cuadernos de notas de mi amigos─¿Qué le parece?

─Has mejorado, esa es una amapola─ musité reconociendo gracias a lo que Izuku me había enseñado.

─¿Le gusta? Planeo hacer un herbario por medio de dibujos, así podré aprender a reconocer las plantas medicinales sin olvidarlas─ dejó su cuaderno en un tronco he inflo el pecho con orgullo─, un buen doctor siempre conoce todas las herramientas.

Sonreí levemente, apreciando su rostro alegre.

Era un ángel.

─Todoroki-kun siempre he tenido esta duda─ con la boca sorbiendo los fideos miré al muchacho frente a mí que parece un tanto avergonzado─ ¿Q-Qué edad tiene? ─ terminé de sorber mis fideos y mastiqué manteniendo mi mirada firme en él, parecía estar expectante de mi respuesta.

─17─ dije para continuar comiendo, Izuku se colocó de pie y me miró sobresaltado.

─¡E-Eso es imposible! ─ chilló, yo continúe comiendo mirándole tranquilo sin comprender la importancia de la pregunta─ ¡Desde que tengo memoria usted se ha mantenido igual! ¡N-No puede tener 17!

─Tengo 17─ dije mientras continuaba comiendo, le miré─, mi especie cumple un año cada 60 años.

Izuku me miró curioso, él ya estaba al tanto de que yo no era humano. Se sentó frente a mí y sacó una pluma y su cuaderno murmurando cosas y números, yo continúe con mi comida, el soba era mi plato favorito. Era tan delicioso, algo así debía ser ilegal.

─¡1020 años! ─ chilló, yo le miré sin darle importancia─. N-No lo creo…─ mustió pesado para después mirarme─, significa que algún día seré mayor que usted.

─Si te hace sentir mejor, este año cumplo 18─ dije para después comer y hablar con la boca llena─ pero dentro de 60 cumplo los 19.

─Eso no me hace sentir mejor Todoroki-kun─ me habló con un puchero que se me hacía divertido.

Continuaba comiendo disfrutando del sazón de Izuku, en ese tiempo había estado algo callado y sentía que me ocultaba algo, no sabía que era, pero Izuku era un libro abierto entendía que algo le preocupa y que sabía que en algún momento me lo diría.

─Todoroki-kun─ levanté la mirada bloqueando mi mente al ver aquel gesto preocupado─ ¿Ha escuchado lo que está pasando en el oeste?

Me quedé en silencio, algo sabia. El clan de la familia Bakugo se había revelado contra la familia Iida acabando con el primogénito del Rey, iniciando una guerra que estaba azotando el continente, tenía claro que muchos de los pueblos de los alrededores están siendo llevados para pelear a la guerra, pero como Izuku vivía a las afueras del pueblo agradecía que no fuese obligado a pelear.

─La guerra─ musité dejando mi plato vacío en una de las tantas rocas que se encontraban entre nosotros, Izuku miró el suelo, sentía que dirá algo, algo que no me agradaría─ Izuku─

─Me alistare. ─ Mi mundo se vino abajo ante aquellas palabras tan simples, le miré espantado demostrando por primera vez en muchos años los mis sentimientos estampados en mi rostro, él no podía hacer eso.

─Te mataran─ dije horrorizado.

─Me alistare para poder ayudar a los soldados de la familia Iida─ dijo en voz baja─, los Iida quieren acabar con el reinado establecido por el clan Bakugo, si ellos vencen podremos tener la libertad ya no habrá injusticias ni discriminaciones por las razas.

─Izuku, te mataran─ gruñí esta vez molesto.

─Es mi deber.

─Tú no le debes a nadie, no vayas─ dije con sequedad, pero él negó.

─Mis conocimientos en medicina pueden ayudar, puedo salvar vidas─ me insistió pero mi estómago se anudaba ante cada palabra y comencé alterarme al ver que no quería recapacitar.

─Te mataran.

─¡No peleare! ¡Solo los ayudare! ─ me exclamó acabando con mi enorme paciencia

─¡Y tú crees que los Bakugo les importara que seas doctor y no un guerrero! ─ grité logrado encontrar al fin un rasgo de preocupación en su pecoso rostro ─Te van a matar Izuku, a ellos no les importará que t─

─No me importa─ me interrumpió mirándome decidido─, quiero ayudar a las personas.

─¡Ayuda a cualquiera! ¡Pero no en la guerra! ─ exigí desesperado.

Pero no tenía caso, él ya había tomado una decisión.

Me sentía impotente, le mataría y no podría hacer nada por él.

─Iré contigo─ dije serio, se sorprendió ante mis palabras y me sonrió complacido.

─No puedes, tu padre─

─¡No me importa! ─grité enfurecido, tomándole de los hombros─ ¡No permitiré que nadie te toque! ¡Si algo te pasara yo… y-yo─ mi voz que abandonaba ante la idea de ver a Izuku muerto entre mis brazos, su sorpresa se transformó en comprensión y dulzura, sus manos viajaron a mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas, estaba suplicante mientras él mantenía una leve sonrisa dulce.

No quería perderlo.

─Shoto ─me llamó por primera vez por mi nombre. Le abrace con fuerza hundiendo mi nariz en sus rizos intentando memorizar su aroma, intentado nunca olvidar su calidez y su tacto─, no estés triste por favor…─me suplicó oculto en mi pecho, le abracé con más fuerza, deseando que solo con abrazarle impidiera que se marchara.

Pero yo era estúpido e ignorante.

─Es imposible que lo logres solo. ─dije hundiendo ni nariz en sus risos embriagándome con su encantador aroma.

─Un nuevo día, es una nueva posibilidad─ me dijo en un susurro─, en su caso Todoroki-kun, sus posibilidades son infinitas─ me dijo con un tono risueño que me saco una leve risa.

Nos quedamos así algunos minutos, yo no quería que acabara, que jamás terminara.

Su aroma, su calor, se volvía tentador, me aferré con más fuerza a su cuerpo mientras escuchaba como Izuku respiraba mi olor natural. Sentía su respiración, su pecho latía con fuerza, y me invadió un repentino deseo de acariciarle, comenzando a mover mis manos por su espalda, por su cintura, por su cabello.

Quería oler a él, quería sentirle, quería sentirle de mil maneras, pero era muy cobarde e Izuku tenía otros planes.

─Todoroki-kun─ me llamó sacándome de mi trance, le miré para encontrarme con él avergonzado completamente rojo─, t-tal vez deba irme─ me dice para mi sorpresa.

─¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta mi cercanía? ─ pregunté algo preocupado, él dio un brinco ante mi pregunta.

─¡N-N-N-N-No! ¡E-Es todo lo contrario! ─ me chilló, se cubrió la boca al ver que había levantado la voz, con el antebrazo se cubrió parte del rostro evitando verme─. A-Abrazar a Todoroki-kun es d-demasiado sugerente para mi cabeza….─dijo más para él que para mí.

Yo le miré curioso ¿Sugerente para su cabeza? ¿Qué quería decir con ello? Pero antes de pudiera pedirle una explicación, Izuku huyó despidiéndose, dejándome solo en medio del bosque. Me sentía confundido, no quería que se fuera, ni en ese momento ni nunca.

Suspiré pesado sentándome en una de las rocas donde estaba comiendo y vi que entre las hierbas resalta algo de cuero, sin miedo alguno, lo recogí identificando de inmediato la libreta de dibujos de Izuku. Acaricié con mis dedos el cuero, sonreí de lado y como un total loco aspiré el olor de Izuku de las hojas ¿Cómo era posible que oliera tan bien? Con total descaro comencé a ver los dibujos, había flores, vacas, y-─

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en el momento en que llegue al medio de la libreta, en donde, plasmado con tinta de líneas delgadas y gruesas resaltaba un dibujo de mi rostro en donde tenía una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa, nunca me percate que Izuku me había dibujado. Miré cada rasgo mío, sentía que está hecho con mucho sentimiento y eso me emocionaba, y me calmaba.

─Izuku…─ musité levemente.

Izuku era malvado, porque me tenía bajo su poder.

Los días pasaban y continuaba mirando la libreta de mi pecoso amigo, se había vuelto una obsesión y me di cuenta que deseaba tener un dibujo de él solo para mí. Aunque no era necesario pensé, ya que pese a que Izuku me amarrara aún árbol le seguiría a la guerra y le protegeria con todo mi poder.

Mi sonrisa boba se borró al sentir un fuerte aroma a leña y hoja quemada, uno potente que me hizo saltar de mi cama. De un salto llegué a la ventana y noté el humo proveniente del bosque.

Fuego.

Los Iida habían atacado la tierra madre de los Bakugo, es algo infantil si lo piensan pero el clan de lobos de Bakugo no soportarían que toquen sus tierras sagradas, solo los habían hecho enojar.

Rasqué mi nuca indiferente, no me concernía, no tenía porque entrometerme, hasta que unos ojos esmeralda invadieron mi mente.

Izuku.

Me sobresalté ante la idea, y dominado de mi miedo salté por la ventana en dirección al bosque.

Mis pies se movían a gran velocidad de rama en rama, veía desde los aires como los animales huían despavoridos del fuego, entre ellos el clan de hombres lobo de la familia Bakugo, cachorros y mujeres en su mayoría. Era un fuego arrasador, estaba devorando todo a su paso, el humo me impedía ver con claridad y bloqueaba mi nariz identificase el olor de Izuku.

 _Que este bien, por favor, que este bien._

Al fin llegué a la final del bosque y para mi horror las flores, los pastizales y el césped ya habían sido devorados por el fuego dejando pequeño sectores encendidos, pues, ya no queda nada que devorar, solo había un lugar donde el fuego perdura ya que aún está trabajando para acabar con la madera.

La casa de Izuku.

Con la adrenalina a su máximo, me moví lo más rápido posible hacia la pequeña cabaña, derribando la puerta y sintiendo un fuerte olor a carne quemada, logré ver entre troncos y ─de lo que seguramente fue algún mueble─ el cuerpo de una mujer. Su carne al rojo vivo con pequeñas marcas calcinadas producto de las enormes y desgarradoras mordidas de las llamas detuvo mi corazón al instante dándome a entender las posibilidades de no poder volver a ver a mi pequeño pecoso.

La muerte me trajo a la cruel realidad.

─¡IZUKUU!─ llamé a todo lo que mi garganta puedo, pero nadie respondía mi llamado.

Comencé a quitar los pilares que habían sucumbido ante el fuego, buscando entre los escombros y fue entonces cuando le encuentre.

Y es ese aquel momento en que mi mundo es inundo por el mar del horror y desesperación que es mi vida actualmente.

Las llagas que reposaban en sus mejillas, en su blanca piel de porcelana, la sangre que seca que estaba alrededor de aquel puñal reposando en su corazón, sus ojos entre abiertos y sin brillo que no notaban mi presencia.

Estaba muerto.

Mis manos temblaban ante la imagen tan irreal que estaba viviendo, parecía una cruel pesadilla. Le tomé con dolor, con la opresión que yacía en mi pecho y le apegue a mi cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado, su cuerpo no ponía resistencia, era como un trapo, su cuello se dejaba llevar por la gravedad al igual que su rostro y sus extremidades. Su ropa estaba calcinada, sus manos y pies estaban a con la carne al rojo vivo, su cabello estaba levemente quemado.

Lo soldados de la familia Iida iniciaron el fuego, e Izuku intento detenerlos y lo apuñalaron por traición.

Mi cuerpo cedió al dolor y ya sin poder resistir mas lloré sobre su cabello desconsolado, sintiendo aquel olor a quemado que había opacado los encantadores olores de mi pecoso, su dulce olor a lavanda.

¿Qué le habían hecho? Que le habían hecho a aquel encantador aroma del niño de las flores que solía explicarme detalladamente cada propiedad de estas, aquel niño que solía contarme las más alocadas historias y cuentos que solía leer, aquel niño que acabó con mi pensamiento de la impureza de los humanos, aquel niño que me dio a conocer que el mundo era más que este bosque, aquel niño del que me enamore sin darme cuenta, aquel niño que pensaba cada noche sin notarlo, ese niño, ese chico, Izuku.

 _Mi Izuku._

Mis lamentos devoraron el silencio de lo que fue alguna vez la más hermosa pradera, la muerte se había llevado aquello que más amaba en el mundo. No fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía, siempre fui consciente de que Izuku moriría antes que yo, pero en algún punto de mi vida había aceptado de poder ver crecer a mi pecoso, verle envejecer, verle aprender, verle ser feliz.

Pero esto no es lo que yo quería.

Desesperado y recordando las propiedades de mi especie, clavé mis colmillos en su garganta inyectando la mayor cantidad de veneno que puede y tras unos minutos me separé para observarle expectante.

Pero nada.

Lo intenté una vez más, en su muñeca, en su brazo, piernas y en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Pero no funcionaba, su corazón no estaba latiendo y si su corazón no bombeaba el veneno a su cerebro no funcionaría.

Una vez más lloré desesperado mientras acariciaba sus sucias mejillas. No sabía qué hacer, simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

─Touya─ miré hacia las zonas montañosas con una posibilidad de poder revivirle.

Le cargué de la forma más delicada que puede, y comencé a correr hacia las zonas de las montañas donde mi hermano mayor estaba viviendo. Tardé horas en llegar y aun así Izuku no pareció reaccionar a mi veneno, quizás, solo quizás Touya podía revivirlo, su magia negra podía ayudarlo.

Me adentré en el castillo derribando la puerta, gritando el nombre de mi hermano una y otra vez hasta que de la zona más profunda salió un azabache de ojos azules y una en enorme bata blanca que me miraba indiferente.

─Shoto, no te reconocí, has creci─

─¡Deja eso!─ grité desesperado─ ¡Revívelo! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Revívelo! ¡No me importa lo que hagas solo hazlo!

Sus ojos fríos y tranquilos comenzaban a desesperarme, y al fin su vista viajó al muchacho que yacía en mis brazos sin vida. Me dio la espalda de un momento a otro.

─Sígueme.

Sin preguntas o más presentaciones le obedecí y le seguí con lentitud sin apartar la vista de Izuku que había perdido color, su cuerpo se tornó rígido y eso solo aumento mi desesperación. Llegamos a una zona extraña ante mis ojos, había múltiples frascos de vidrio con líquidos extraños y distintos colores, vi herramientas de metal parecidas a espadas pero más pequeñas, eran cosas que jamás he visto.

─Déjalo en la mesa─ al fin reaccione y vi una enorme mesa de madera en donde Izuku se veía más pequeño de lo que era en realidad tras dejarlo descansar.

Le miré impaciente y puedé observar como Touya comenzaba a examinar su cuerpo.

─Le mordiste─ me dijo al llegar a su muñeca y a su cuello─ eso no funcionara, su corazón está atravesado por el puñal─ decía mentiras sacaba sin piedad la daga y la lanza al suelo─, debiste volverlo un vampiro cuando tuviste oportunidad.

─¿Vampiro?─ pregunté confundido.

─¿No lo sabias? Así nos llaman los humanos─ dijo mientras continuaba su inspección.

Movía su rostro de lado a lado, examinando sus ojos sin vida, su calcinada piel y finalmente después de los minutos más largos de mi vida me miró.

─Puedo intentar algo, es magia negra, pero puede ser peligroso para él.

─¿Lo traerá devuelta?─ pregunté angustiado. Se me quedo mirando varios segundos.

─Tal vez, no te aseguro nada─ me dice acariciando la frente de Izuku.─ te encariñaste ¿No recuerdas lo que decía mamá?

Ahora, tras siglos, entiendo sus palabras.

─ _la muerte al llevarse un alma humana, se lleva dos corazones con ella._ ─

Si Izuku se iba al otro mundo, se llevaría mi corazón con él y con ello mis razones para vivir.

─Los humanos son diferente a nosotros─ me dijo mientras acaricia el rostro de Izuku─, te recomiendo dejarlo ir.

─Si hago eso nunca poder volver a verle─ reclamé impotente ante la idea de no poder escuchar su risa una vez más.

─Es parte de la vida humana Shoto, la muerte es algo muy común en ellos.

─Tráelo, de, vuelta─ ordené sacando un suspiro de mi hermano.

─Como quieras, pero te recuerdo que tiene consecuencias y no aseguro que funcione, la posibilidad de que despierte es baja, y de que despierte y sea el mismo es mucho más baja.

─No me importa, solo tráelo de vuelta─ gruñí ya ansioso.

─Bien, necesito de tu sangre─ no muy seguro para lo que quería mi sangre, muerdí mi dedo pulgar dejando una herida lo suficientemente profunda para dejar escapar unas gotas. Touya posó mi sangre en la frente de Izuku y con el dibujó un símbolo que se me hizo extraño.

Mi hermano y posó dos de sus dedos en la frente de Izuku justo en la marca que dibujó y comenzó a murmurar cosas que no logré entender, sus ojos azules se tornan blancos y di un brinco al ver une enorme luz provenir de la blanca piel de Izuku. Y entonces mi corazón se detuvo al estar envuelto en una luz cálida, suave y dulce.

Huele a Izuku.

Fue lo más hermoso que vi durante toda mi vida.

Ante mis ojos aquella encantadora y reconfortante luz me mostraba los recuerdos que eran palpables, todos desde el punto de vista de Izuku, imágenes que parecían pinturas móviles que se desarrollaban a mi alrededor, era como si estuviese en la mente de Izuku.

Quería llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo al verme en mí en la mayoría, siendo un idiota al no sonreírle como debía, siendo un pelmazo al no agradecerle su compañía. Siendo un imbécil al no besarle la última vez que le vi.

Y con la misma rapidez que aquella extraña nube cálida y tranquila apareció, esta se desvaneció de un solo golpe, volviéndose miles y miles de luces pequeñas que desaparecieron ante mis ojos.

La calidez se desvaneció, y aquella reconfortante calidez de mi pecho se había ido y con ella volviendo la desesperación.

Mi hermano quitó sus dedos y suspira.

─Lo siento─ me dijo para después mirarme─, su alma está perdida.

No lo pude creer.

─¿Y entonces que fue eso? ─pregunté confundido.

─Intente llamar a su alma con los recuerdos más apreciados de este chico─ mi corazón se estrujó ante ello, pues to estaba en la mayoría─, pero solo he logrado sacarla del mundo de los muertos, este cuerpo está demasiado maltratado para poder volver y su alma ha quedado rebotando.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─ pregunté algo incómodo.

─Lo que te dije, este hechizo es peligroso para él─ me dijo mientras miraba a Izuku─, su alma ha quedado atrapada en este mundo hasta que logre volver a verte, he generado un lazo con tu sangre y mientras no pueda volver a verte su alma seguirá vagando en este mundo.

─No entiendo─ hablé confundido.

─Veras, el alma de este niño está flotando por el aire, buscándote, pero toda alma requiere de un cuerpo, es por ello que su alma comenzara a reencarnarse de generación en generación hasta que logre encontrarte.

─¿Y que pasara cuando lo encuentre? ─ pregunté ciertamente esperanzado.

─Si es que lo encuentras─ me dijo con cierto tono irónico que me revolvió el estómago─, él reencarnara en humanos y hay miles y miles de humanos, puede reencarnar en este continente o en otro, o quizás en una isla, no lo sé, las posibilidades son infinitas, puede ser hombre, puede ser mujer, puede ser igual o diferente.

─E-Entonces…

─Es casi imposible─ me dijo acabando con mi esperanza─, lo siento.

─No tienes que disculparte─ dije acercándome para tocar la mejilla de Izuku─, le buscare.

─Puedes tardar siglos─ me habló ciertamente cansado.

─Tardare lo que tengo que tardar. ─ dije decidido─ le buscare.

─La posibilidad de que encuentres a la misma persona, con el mismo nombre, con el mismo aire son─

─Infinitas─ dije recordando las palabras de Izuku─, con Izuku mis posibilidades son Infinitas.

.-.-.-.

La mujer termino de acomodar las hojas, para después limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos, yo solo me quedo mirando, esperando, no es como si esto no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero debo decir que es la primera vez que alguien llora frente a mí por uno de mis borradores.

─Es hermoso─ me dice la mujer de ojos achocolatados mientras se quita los lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas─, simplemente hermoso señor Todoroki.

─Gracias─ le digo un tanto complacido y distante.

─¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan joven escriba tan bien? ─ me preguntó con dulzura la castaña.

─Tengo 1560 años─ dije con tranquilidad, la castaña solo rio ante mi comentario.

El único humano que me ha creído es Izuku.

─Que gracioso es usted─ me dice─, ya en serio ¿Qué edad tiene?

─26.

─Ya decía, pero se ve más joven, como de 18─ me dice risueña.

─Gracias…

La mujer se coloca de pie, he olvidado su nombre así que miro de reojo el portanombres que yace en el escritorio deslumbrando en un color cobrizo.

─Uraraka─ dije tras una larga pausa.

─¡Ay! ¡Por favor dígame Ochako! ─ me dice mientras me coloco de pie. ─Sera un honor trabajar con usted señor Todoroki, es muy amable por su parte unirse a nuestra editorial pese a no ser muy conocida.

─Leí "Desgarrador de almas" me fascino, y debo decir que al momento de notar la editorial y no reconocerla me pico la curiosidad.

─¡Ah! Ese libro, de B.K., si, si él es uno de nuestros mejores escritores, gracias a él nos ha llegado una gran cantidad de nuevos talentos así como usted. ─ Me dijo mientas me abría la puerta comenzando a caminar por un largo pasillo color crema─. Puedo presentarle a quien será su diseñador de portadas, está muy emocionado de conocerle es un fan de usted.

─¿Un fan? Nunca lo pensé. ─ dije sin mucho interés─. Mis libros solo están en internet.

─¡Oh! ¡Sí! Pero Deku le ha seguido desde que comenzó en internet.

Una gran cantidad de gritos detiene nuestro andar, levanto la mirada confundido y noto que Ochako se ha ocultado de tras de mi temblando como galantina. No comprendo hasta que siento un fuerte aroma que es inconfundible para mí.

─¡VETE AL DIABLO! ─ gritó el cenizo de chaqueta verde con adornos amarillos peludos que resaltaban del gorro de su abrigo─¡PUEDES TRABAJAR CON QUIEN SE TE PEGUE LA PUTA GANA! ¡DEKU TRAIDOR!

El cenizo salió hecho una furia de lo que parecía ser una oficina, dando pasos marcados y refunfuñando en voz baja. Pero su mirada enfurecida se congelo al verme, su nariz se movió, me está olfateando, de un momento a otro gruño bajo para después mirarme con recelo.

─B-Bakugo Katsuki─ musitó la chica a mis espaldas tomándome por sorpresa─, t-te presento a nuestro nuevo escritor, t-trabajara con D-Deku. S-Señor Todoroki él es B.K.

¿Bakugo? Un perteneciente al clan de los lobos Bakugo, no puedo negar que es una sorpresa que aquel linaje aún se mantenga tras 500 años.

─Ya decía yo que olía a perro─ dije con diversión extendiéndole la mano, el chico se sorprendió y sonrió de lado para después golpear con fiereza mi intento de saludo.

─Mas te vale mantener los colmillos lejos de Deku rata con alas─ me gruñó para después pasar a mi lado golpeando mi hombro, le mire por sobre mi hombro.

─L-Lo lamento─ habló la chica a mis espaldas─, Bakugo y Deku son amigos desde pequeños, han salido juntos en el mundo literario y es algo sobreprotector con él, son como hermanos, el problema es que lo protege mucho.

Deku ¿Eh? Me pregunto si aquel Deku sabe que su amigo de infancia es un hombre lobo hecho y derecho. No es sorpresa que sea sobreprotector, los hombres lobo protegen a aquellos que le importa y los consideran como familia o como manada.

Son posesivos, será mejor mantener la distancia de ese chico Deku o solo tendré problemas con heredero del linaje Bakugo.

─Por favor por aquí─ Me invitó mientras abría la puerta de la que el cenizo había salido.

Dudoso, acepte, adentrándome en una oficina blanca con muebles grises, las paredes están repletas de dibujos muchos de ellos son de los libros de B.K. y otros de libros que reconozco a simple vista. La oficina huele a canela mezclada con toque de lavanda, es un olor muy dulce y encantador que me saca una leve sonrisa, pese a que Bakugo estuvo aquí su olor es opacado por aquel aroma tan embriagador.

─¿Deku? Cariño ¿Estas? ─ preguntó la chica introduciéndose en un pequeño pasillo.

─ _¡Un segundo!_ ─ se escuchó al fondo, yo continué mirando los dibujos y embragándome con aquel aroma─ _¡Kacchan me lanzo la tinta cuando se fue! ¡C-Creo que se enojó porque le dije que trabajaría con el señor Todoroki!_

─Ah tranquilo, solo invítale el almuerzo y se le pasara─ dijo divertida. ─, Deku, hay alguien que quiere verte─ dijo en un murmullo que aun así oí por mi sentidos más agudos, pero fingí no hacerlo─, ponte lindo.

─ _¿Y-Ya está aquí?_

─¡Si! Así que sale como todo un galán─ no puedo evitar sonreír, se me hace divertido que intenten susurrar ante mi presencia, finjo no escuchar nada para no incomodar al tal Deku.

─Lamento la demora.

Mi corazón se detiene al escuchar su voz de cerca y volteo un tanto pálido encontradme con la última persona que esperaba.

─¡E-Es un placer conocerlo señor Todoroki! ─ me dice mientras extiende su mano hacia mí de una forma robótica.

Es como una escultura, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos verdes esmeralda más brillantes de lo que recordaba, sus mejillas tienen un mar de pecas que de seguro son más marcadas de lo que tenía en mi memoria, y sus risos azabache que ahora tienen un acabado verdoso que acentúa su mirada.

 _Es él._

Tras años buscándole, tras años de una búsqueda sin sentido al fin le encuentro.

Su pequeño cuerpo es más alto y es algo más ancho de hombros que el Izuku de mis recuerdos, de seguro porque este chico es mayor que mi pecoso que murió a los 16 años.

─¿Todo bien? ─ entro en cuenta que me he quedado mirándole como idiota mucho tiempo─¿S-Señor?

─S-Si─ digo al fin extendiendo mi mano─ Todoroki Shoto, un placer.

─¡El placer es mío! ─ me dijo animado, con una sonrisa que se me hace hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier estrella─ ¡Soy fan de sus historias! ¡Me las he leído todas!

No he escuchado nada, no puedo dejar de ver su hermoso rostro.

─¿Tu nombre? ─ pregunté curioso.

─¡Ah! ¡Me llamo Midoriya Izuku! ─ dijo alegre y con una enorme sonrisa.

Era una posibilidad tan baja de que se parecieran tanto, tenían el mismo nombre, la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos, era igual, era su hermosa imagen traída al nuevo mundo.

Nuestras manos se separaron y tras unos segundos, el nuevo Izuku me mira curioso.

─Perdone la pregunta─ musita con aire encantadoramente curioso─ ¿Nos conocemos?

─No lo sé─ dije con una sonrisa coqueta y con mi pecho bombeando dicha─, quizás en una vida pasada.

Con Izuku, las posibilidades son infinitas.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, comúnmente escribo KatsuDeku, pero hacia tiempo que quería escribir algo de TodoDeku, espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


End file.
